Inesperada competencia
by pekopochi
Summary: [Yoreki] Yogi se encontraba de cumpleaños y Gareki siente una inexplicable presión para otorgarle el mejor presente.


Buenas a todos. Les traigo este pequeño one-shot para celebrar el cumpleaños de nuestro querido Yogi. En un principio se suponía que debía ser un drabble, pero el destino (?) quiso que fuera un poco más largo.

Pareja principal: Yogi/Gareki

Karneval y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

**Inesperada competencia.**

Gareki no tenía presupuestado lo que ocurriría, no sé suponía que él haría algo así.

Así se encontraba, eran las tres de la madrugada del once de febrero en el segundo barco. Solo en su habitación sin la presencia de Nai, el lugar era de silencio absoluto, un paraíso para dejarse caer sobre la almohada y poder dormir sin molestias.

–Diablos… –susurró para sí.

El día anterior, se había enterado de mala gana de que cierto hombre de cabellos dorados estaría de cumpleaños, Nai, entusiasmado como siempre pidió ayuda a Tsukumo para preparar algo del gusto del combatiente. Tsukumo se encontraba dichosa, sería la primera vez que Yogi festejaría un cumpleaños en compañía de los otros dos chicos y quería que fuera algo especial por lo que pidió permiso a Hirato para una fiesta en el segundo barco, a su sorpresa, el capitán aceptó y más aún, pido la colaboración del primer barco. Ahora ella y Nai, preparaban las decoraciones en la habitación de esta.

_No tengo por qué estar presente._

El moreno observaba el techo color blanco mientras divagaba sobre el rubio, no es que le _preocupaba_ qué obsequiarle, _no, de eso nada. _La verdad cualquier cosa estaría bien, el combatiente era lo suficientemente infantil para conformarse con cualquier cosa que viniera por parte de él, de _Gareki._ Sonrió de forma inconsciente a lo que un pequeño rubor subió a sus mejillas y cubrió su rostro con la sábana.

Sintió apoderarse un calor sobre su cara, ¿Qué demonios?

Las horas pasaron, el silenció de la habitación definitivamente no lo ayudó a conciliar el sueño, tampoco iría a ayudar con las decoraciones para la fiesta. La fiesta, eso lo molestó, Nai y Tsukumo estaban haciendo uno de los mejores presentes que podría obtener alguien para su cumpleaños, Yogi estaría más feliz que nunca. ¿Cómo podría él superar algo así? Un sentimiento _extraño,_ se apoderó de él, quería que la fiesta resultase mal.

_¿Qué demonios estoy pensando?_

Se levantó con pesadez, bajó por la escalera del catre con cuidado mientras esos pensamientos negativos seguían apoderándose de su cabeza. Se dirigió al baño de la habitación mientras arrastraba sus pies, abrió el grifo de lavado y mojó su rostro esperando a que sus pensamientos se aclararan. Está bien, le daré algo, pensó. Volvió a la habitación y se fijó en la hora, las 5:40 am.

Decidió darse una ducha y alistarse. Eran las seis de la mañana cuando decidió salir de su habitación y fue interceptado por una de las ovejas.

– Esto es inusual, baa, que Gareki se levante tan temprano, baa.

– El imbécil de Yogi está de cumpleaños –le susurró–, necesito tu ayuda para… –se detuvo por unos segundos–, preparar un desayuno que le guste.

– Algo dulce estaría bien, baa.

– Nadie puede enterarse.

– Nadie, baa.

Con la ayuda de las ovejas pudo preparar una bandeja con todo lo necesario para despertar al rubio. Dulces de nyanperona, un par de chocolates de corazón y con la forma de las ovejas del segundo barco, unos cupcakes, un pedazo pequeño de tarta que decía "Feliz cumpleaños, idiota" preparada _por él mismo,_ una taza de té y jugo de naranja.

Al caminar por los pasillos del segundo barco sus manos temblaban, eso preocupó a una de las ovejas que lo conducía hacia la habitación del mayor y preguntó sí necesitaba de su ayuda. Gareki no respondió, se encontraba en modo automático. Pero despertó al escuchar a la oveja decir "ya estamos aquí", la criatura mecanizada se despidió y la observó alejarse lentamente. Frente a él, se encontraba una habitación a la cual nunca había entrado. Un pequeño cartel con el nombre de su propietario decorado con dibujos de nyanperona.

Tocó un par de veces, no respondió nadie. Entró sin más.

La habitación se encontraba en penumbras, caminaba con cuidado para no tropezar con las cosas que podría encontrarse en el suelo, pero para su sorpresa el rubio mantenía la habitación en un impresionante orden. _"Más ordenado que yo"_ pensó Gareki.

Se acercó a una cama que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación, allí se encontraba un bulto tapado con sabanas. Dejó la bandeja sobre el velador que se encontraba al costado de la cama, se sentó en ella al lado del "bulto" con cuidado, tragó en seco.

–Yogi… –llamó en un hilo de voz-. Yogi

No obtuvo respuesta.

–Yogi –dijo un poco más fuerte, levantó su mano para mover la sábana que cubría el bulto, aún temblaba.

Deslizo la tela color damasco, y allí pudo vislumbrar el rostro dormido del culpable de su nerviosismo, de forma inconsciente tocó el rostro del rubio con la yema de sus dedos y acomodó su cabello desordenado. El corazón le comenzó a latir de forma más rápida, su boca quedo sin saliva.

–Despierta –dijo apenas audible mientras movía su hombro.

–Mmmmph

–Yogi, despierta –comenzó a mover su hombro más fuerte a la vez que su voz era más audible.

–Aún no –se quejó frunciendo el ceño, eso le causo gracia al moreno-, aún no, Tsukumo…

El adolecente se quedo helado por unos segundos, no le gustaba ser confundido por otra persona. Una pequeña vena se asomó por su frente.

– ¡Despierta, idiota! –gritó a la vez que le pegaba un manotazo en el rostro.

El rubio se sobresaltó. Se despertó alarmado sentándose sobre la cama, se encontraba confundido.

–¿Eh?, ¿Eh? –miró hacia sus costados para encontrarse a un Gareki enfadado sentado a su lado-. ¿Gareki-kun?

– Quién más.

– ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó aún confundido-, ¿Me quedé dormido?

– No –contestó de forma seca recordando de pronto el por qué se encontraba allí, "_diablos"._

Yogi enfoco su vista en el reloj que tenía en su velador, eran casi las ocho de la mañana, también se encontró con una bandeja.

–¿Y eso? –preguntó de forma simple.

–… -el nerviosismo_ inexplicable _de Gareki volvió a su cuerpo, por lo que apretó sus manos, miró hacia el costado y dijo de forma tosca: -. Feliz cumpleaños.

Yogi lo recordó, recordó que era su cumpleaños. Un cosquilleo se apoderó de su estomago, frente a él tenía a Gareki que se notaba a la distancia que hacía su mayor esfuerzo, se dio cuenta que el joven se encontraba avergonzado, sonrió para sí. No sabía cómo reaccionar, no se esperaba que el joven fuera el primero en saludarlo, en ir a su habitación para decírselo personalmente. No pudo más que reír de forma suave, la presencia del más joven de pronto lo puso un poco nervioso. Fijó su mirada en la bandeja, los alimentos lucían frescos, en especial el pequeño pedazo de tarta que tenía escrita una felicitación con la propia letra del menor, enfocó su vista en el rostro sonrojado del menor, notó además que poco a poco se marcaban unas ojeras bajo sus ojos algo azulados. Las mejills del rubio se tornaron rojas a la vez que un par de lagrimas se asomaban por sus ojos.

–Gracias… -susurró de forma tímida, eso provocó que el menor arqueara una ceja, eso no se lo esperaba, como una típica respuesta efusiva-. Esto no me lo esperaba, Gareki-kun –dijo finalmente con una sonrisa en su rostro-. ¡Muchas gracias!

Eso era lo normal, que el rubio saltara hacia él, que lo atrapara entre sus brazos _desnudos _y le abrazara. El contacto con la piel del cumpleañero lo alarmó, no se había fijado que Yogi dormía _desnudo_, por lo menos su torso daba esa impresión. Rojo como un tomate Gareki intentó zafarse, pero sus brazos temblorosos no tenían la misma fuerza que en una situación normal. El rubio lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

–¿Qu-é h-aces idiota? –chilló con desesperación el moreno que intentaba soltarse del agarre.

–Estoy tan feliz, Gareki-kun –Susurró en forma de canto-. Déjame dormir un rato más –cerró sus ojos–, estoy de cumpleaños ¿sabes?

Gareki no supo cómo, pero quedo aprisionado entre las sábanas mientras que Yogi se apegaba más a su cuerpo, sintió un escalofrío en la espalda cuando notó la respiración cálida del mayor sobre su cuello y luego sus labios húmedos en el por unos segundos, le había otorgado un pequeño beso.

–De verdad, gracias Gareki-kun –Yogi sonrió de forma sincera-. No hay forma de que haya otro obsequio mejor que este.

Con sus mejillas ruborizadas Gareki sonrió con satisfacción.

Su regalo _definitivamente_ era mejor que el de Tsukumo y Nai.

Fin.

* * *

¡Feliz cumpleaños Yogi!, aquí aún es 11 así que alcanzo a subirlo haha.

Nos volvemos a leer en otra ocasión.

Ya saben, sus reviews son bien recibidos uvu


End file.
